


Who Is That Inside Of Me?

by peachesdelight0123



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: High School, M/M, Rated M, Romance, Underage Sex, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesdelight0123/pseuds/peachesdelight0123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is filled with mature content, aka Rated M. This contains Yaoi, actually this ONLY contains, yaoi. Beware!</p><p>Kaneki is going to a boarding school in the middle of the school year, after getting teased about being, gay.<br/>So he is sent to a new school in hope to make friends or maybe even more.</p><p>This is a reverse harem. Same characters from the show. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boarding School

**Author's Note:**

> Olaf!!! Please enjoy my first fanfic from Tokyo Ghoul, on ArchiveOfOurOwn!!! And also, seriously guys do not bully people because of their gender that they like or just because you can. I'm straight but that doesn't mean I'm better than anybody else. Keep that in mind the next time you pick on someone weaker than you because I will personally seek their revenge and I'm sure others would, too. (=^ェ^=)

~ Kaneki's P.O.V. ~

I've never been on a train before, in all truth, its kinda terrifying. How we're at the edges where the ocean is, but the scenery is breathtakingly beautiful. 

The water is crystal blue, especially when the sun is shining down on it and the clouds..its the cherry on top, how it reflects on the water. I could just jump in it without a care in the world, even if I can't swim, it'll be worth it.

Thats, of course easier said than done. I still have a bit of trauma left, from the last time I swam.

Swimming, is the only thing I can't do. I am the best in everything else, from singing, running, dancing, martial art, and I even was a stunt double in a movie, a couple years back.

The scenery quickly is been taken away as we finally get close to our destination. Well, my destination. There's nobody on the train, but me. As, always.

I've gotten used to being alone as the years go by without one friend to help me out when the bullies in my school try to beat me up. 

And that's exactly what they do, try. 

I always injure one of them enough to scare off the others though, since I don't wanna get in too much trouble, but enough to make sure they don't come back.

After 2 hours of sitting on the same part of my seat, my rear end, hurts. I grimace, as I start to stand up to walk to the exit of the now turned off, train.

The breeze hits me almost instantly as I pass through the doors.

I walk down the empty sidewalk on the side of the road leading to the All Boy's School.

~ Time Skip ~

Nobody was outside, when I reached. So it took awhile to find the principal's office. I walked in, after knocking.

Kaneki: Good afternoon, I'm new.

Wow, way to put it bluntly, Kaneki. You couldn't even add some enthusiasm or maybe a smile?

My mind said, as I questioned my sanity.

???: Hmm, yes. Your Kaneki, Ken..Are you?

Kaneki: Yes, ma'am. 

???: Well, my name is Akira Mado.

Kaneki: Mmm.

Ms. Mado: Here's your schedule and your key is...here. Map is in the pamphlet and if you want to buy food, supplies, or clothing there's a shop, it's on the left side of this building.

Kaneki: Thank you.

Finally being able to twitch a smile out of my nonchalant face.

Ms. Mado: Before you go.

Kaneki: Hn?

Ms. Mado: The rules of the school are also in the pamphlet. Read it. You start school, tomorrow. And also, if you need anything...I'm not here.

She says giving me a stern look, then turns back to her work.

I look at the map I was given, whilst making my way to the large...grocery store? 

I thought this place was going to be small and cramped with stuff but this was a three story building!?!

???: Hi! Huh??? Your new, aren't you!!! My name's, Hide. And, you?

Kaneki: Uhh...

I start to say, shifting from one foot, to the other.

Kaneki: Kaneki.

I say, looking to the side, blushing. He's really cute, like a puppy. So much, that I reach out and stroke his blond hair.

Aww, well. If he thought you we're just ill from your train ride here, and definitely not gay from your man-ish blushing, then he sure as hell, knows your gay, now.

Oh no, my sanity is fading away. My therapist always told me to count from one thousand backwards, if I ever thought that was happening.


	2. Puppy

Hide, leans into my hand!?!

Hide: You have really soft hands.

He says, whilst closing his eyes. I shoot my hand back to my side. Hide quickly, recovers.

Kaneki: S-Sorry. 

I stutter. Wait..! I did what!?!

Kaneki: You just looked so much like a puppy and was so cute, that I..!

Oh gawd...No!!!!!!! My life is ruined. Where's my phone!? I have to call my mother and let her know that I need to transfer to a new school. 

I wonder if the all girl's school, will accept you?

'Shut up', I think to myself.

Hide looks down, blushing.

Hide: Anyway, what are you looking for?

What am I looking for? I already know how my dorm, has a kitchen, since I looked at some pictures. 

So I probably need...food, snacks, drinks, probably 5 new outfits just for safety measures, and some school supplies.

I only brought one suitcase which is inside the hand, not holding the map.

Kaneki: Uh, I need a lot of stuff. I'll find it myself. Thanks, though.

Hide: Awww, come on. I'll die of boredom if you leave your puppy, here!

He says, with a smirk, playing at his lips.

Kaneki: *Sigh* Fine, but I'm putting you on a leash if you get lost.

Hide laughs, lightly. So cute.

Hide: Okay, deal!

He loops his arm through mine.

Kaneki: W-What are y-you doing?

I ask, in a high tone of voice.

Hide: Staying with, my master.

He says, in a 'duh' tone of voice.

Kaneki: Whatever.

It's not that I've never been around a guy before, it's just that I haven't been this close to one. It feels...nice.

I-We grab a cart and start to go through each of the isles picking up things, from food to school supplies and then regular clothes, in general.

Hide: Your hair is a really pretty white. Did you dye it?

Hide asked when we were finished and walking to my dorm room, since his shift at the store, was over.

Kaneki: Uh, no. It's natural.

I answered him.

Kaneki: Anyway, do you want to stay and have dinner with me? Once we get to the dorm, first of course.

Hide turns away with his hand over his cheeks, obviously hiding a blush.

Hide: Sure.

He says, finally recovering. 

Hide: What's your room number, anyway?

Kaneki: Uhh, Room 001.

Hide, whistles.

Kaneki: What?

Hide: You must be rich, to have that room! You practically have the whole 1st floor!!

I, shrug.

We finally reach the top floor, after exiting an elevator.

Kaneki, gets out a key once spotting the room number on a door.

Hide: Finally! It took long enough!!! Why is the store, half a campus away!??

~ Time Skip ~

Kaneki: You like chicken fettuccine, right?

Hide: I've never tried it.

Kaneki: Are you human...?

Hide: Yes???

Kaneki: I heard hesitation. 

We both laughed after realising how stupid this conversation, was.

I quickly got a fork, twisted the noodles from in the bowl and held it up to Hide's face.

Kaneki: Say, ahhhh.

Hide: I dont know.

Kaneki: Come on see, just open up your mouth and say, ahhh.

Hide: Mmm. Ahhhh.

I gently rested the fork inside his mouth, as I watched him clamp down on the fork, slowly and enticingly, slid his mouth off whilst cleaning it off, entirely and looking in my eyes.

This is going to be a long night.

I thought to myself, after throwing Hide on the bed.


	3. Mystery Boy or Me?

How could I let that get, so out of hand!?!

I think as I watch the strawberry blond cuddle closer to me.

5:04 am

Ugh. I should probably go wash up, I don't wanna have morning breath, when my companion, wakes up.

Once done with my bath, I exit the bath with my boxers and a towel on my head, the only things covering me.

Hide: Kaneki..?

Why does he sound like he was crying???

Kaneki: Hey! Are you okay??

I ask after running to him and gently wiping away the fallen tears, from his wide and awake, features.

Hide: Sorry..I just thought, that you-

Kaneki: Do you really think I'm that much of a bad person...???

Hide: No! It's just that..it wouldn't be the first time..for that, to happen to me.

He says, sadly. I gently stroke his face with the pad of my thumb.

Kaneki: How could someone do that, to someone as wonderful and adorable, as you?

I asked, completely bewildered, with my brows knitting together in confusion.

He has a look of hope in his eyes, as he leans over towards me, but doesn't get a chance after he flinches from the pain, from the night before.

Kaneki: I'm sorry. I should've gone easier on you.

I shamefully, hang my head down.

Hide: No!!! It's not yours. And plus it felt good and that's all that matters, right?

Kaneki: Yes, you felt spectacular.

I say with a smirk.

Hide's face, freezes as a blush bursts onto his pale face and reaches all the way back to his ears.

He starts uttering and stuttering, something incoherent.

Kaneki: Let's get you cleaned up.

I say as I walk around the bed, as Hide watches me in confusion and then in shock as I pick him up bridal style and carefully, walk to the bathroom with him in my arms.

Hide: Aren't I heavy?!

Kaneki: No. I carried girls heavier than you.

Hide: Oh.

He says looking down as I place him on the closed toilet seat and start running his bath water.

Kaneki: If it makes you feel any better...

I hesitate telling him this, but end up saying it anyway.

Kaneki: You are my first.

Hide: What!?!

As I pick him up, I nearly drop him because of his yelp.

Hide: I mean..I didn't know. Yeah, your my second..........?

I rest him down into the warm water and I get the scrub.

I gently caress the Night Jasmine soap all over Hide's body. 

Kaneki: So who was better, mystery boy or me?

I ask reaching his torso and trace circles into his pelvic bone.

Hide: Hhannnn! You!!

He bucks his hips up towards the scrub. I quickly finish off soaping him and wash him off with some hot water.

Kaneki: Good. I'm going to get you a towel.


	4. Burn It!

'I start my new school, today', I thought, after Hide left from our morning activities.

I quickly rush on some skinny black ripped jeans, grey Jordan's and a sleeveless hooded black and white jacket with a muscle shirt under it. I grab my helmet and exited the dormitory.

Thanks to my mother, she pulled a couple strings and they allowed me to receive my black motorcycle, that I received as a present from my father.

I quickly start up my bike and make my way to the schooling building. How do I know that? Well...I pretty much studied the map and I now know every route to my classes and others places I would need to go.

Just before I got to the building I spot 2 guys. One against a wall and the other pinning him to the wall with one hand. His other one was pulled back and the next thing I knew, the one against the wall, was slapped.

I swiftly turned toward the direction of the two and raced toward them.

When the one against the wall looked up and saw the bike coming towards them, he pulled his hands out of the grip and put them over his head whilst ducking down. 

The other turned behind him confused as to why the other was acting in that way but before he turned completely, I screeched my bike to the side of the two, hitting the confused one in the back of the knee sending him to the floor, instantly.

I give a shrug to the one on the floor and reach out my hand to the one crouched down. 

The boy looks up, then at my hand, then back up at me. He couldn't see me since I had a helmet on, so he couldn't see who it was. 

He hesitantly grabbed my hand and I ever so gently stood him up then placed him on the back of my bike. He curls his arms around my waist and tightens to let me know he's ready.

I nod.

I wonder where I should take him..? The Nurse's Office.

It's a short distance away from the schooling building.

Kaneki: I'm going to be late, anyway. 

I mumble to myself.

I make our way to the white and baby blue building on my bike and once there, I take off my helmet and look at my companion.

Kaneki: Come on.

I say, with my hand extended out to him.

???: Okay.

He gets off and instantly starts to wobble as he tries to walk towards me. 

Kaneki: Hmm.

A small smirk finds it's way onto my face as I reach out and pick up the wobbly teen from off the ground, bridal style.

???: Is this necessary?

Kaneki: Yes.

???: Mmm.

I go up to the Reception's desk and ask to see a nurse.

The lady smiled at us and stated to go in Room 03. 

The black haired boy in my arms, knock.

Nurse: Yes, come in. 

We enter.

Nurse: Yes, what seems to be the problem?

She asks me, looking at the boy in my hands.

Kaneki: My friend here pasted out while we were making our way to our classes.

Nurse: Hmm, yes. He does seem to look a bit pale. Rest him on the bed, I need to go fill out your late passes and some other necessities. Please, stay with him, whilst he rests to insure his safety. Have a nice day.

She says, not really caring that he could have actually been ill. 

Disgusting humans.

Yes, I said humans meaning that I am not one. I'm actually just in my human form, pretending to be these soulless creatures.

I'm a Lycanthrope. (aka. Werewolf) I have three forms:

1\. Human form  
2\. Half human and half werewolf form  
3\. Werewolf form

The only one you could possibly be confused for is the 2nd, which is the half human and half werewolf. 

Just like a neko, where they're tail and ears are in the view of others, the werewolf's ears, tail, and hair (on their head) grows longer but this only happens if the werewolf wants to shift into that form or their power level is too weak in their werewolf form.

But, I can not start my transformation until my 18th birthday into full werewolf hood. I can only shift into my hybrid form and my human but being a supernatural creature doesn't mean I like my steak bloody and flesh or whatever you humans thought up. 

I actually like my steak done and if you can't get it done perfectly, then at least burn it!


	5. Master!?

Kaneki: What's your name? Mine's, Kaneki.

???: Uta. Hello, Kaneki. I would like to thank you for saving me from that boy. I owe you my life.

Kaneki: I-I wouldn't say i-it's that s-serious.

Uta: But it is, you are.

Kaneki: Your just over exaggerating. Anyway...

I say, clearing out my throat.

Uta: Is there something in your throat?

Kaneki: N-No!!! I was just...uhhh..As I was saying! Why did he, that guy from before, slap you? You seem like such an innocent person.

Uta: Your too kind, Master.

Kaneki: Huh!?!??!!!! I-I'm not your-

Uta: He slapped me because I didn't want to sit with him and his friends.

Kaneki: What!?! That's no reason to slap someone...I'll kill him. 

Uta: That's really not necessary, Mas-

Kaneki: Tell me his room number and get me 40 yards of plastic wrap, a secluded room, and a boat and I'll get the rest from there!

Uta sighed, internally. 

Right before Kaneki could get out another yell or before a nurse could come inside to drug him, Uta planted a soft kiss to Kaneki's lips.

Uta: I could never let you do that and probably get hurt because of me, Master. Even the slightest graze of a cut would kill me and the person who cut you. Wait...Somebody cut you!?!!?!!!!!

Kaneki: What...??? Hahahhaaa!

After Uta's outburst, Kaneki starts laughing like a maniac and clutched onto his stomach, whilst falling to the floor.

Uta: You have a really pretty laugh.

Uta says, as he climbs down off the bed he was supposed to be resting on and sat on Kaneki's lap as Kaneki lied on the floor still coming down from his laughter.

But right before he could calm down completely something tickled the skin of his pale stomach, since his shirt had ridden up to show off his muscled stomach.

He went right back into his laughing fit, again. He flipped Uta (the cause of his laughing) onto the floor pinning him just like how the boy from earlier did. And to say he was shocked, was an understatement.

Kaneki: Woah!

Kaneki says, jumping back onto the cold floor beneath him as he watched the tail whip around and Uta's next set of ear's twitch.

Uta: What's wrong, Master? You don't like them..??

He says, looking down at his tail with his ears flat against his head.

Kaneki: N-No! I love them!!

He says, without hesitation.

Uta's face lights up and he jumps on Kaneki's lap. 

The poor boy still trying to figure out why the black haired boy's emotions changed so fast.

Uta: I love you, too Master!!!

Blink. Blink. Tilt head.

Kaneki: Ehh....?


	6. An Ears and a Tail to Match

So far after Uta 'rested', he's been following me to my 3rd period class which is Physical Education. 

Why 3rd period? Well...

We've been inside that room for a good two and a half hours, waiting for the nurse to come back and check on Uta. 

But when she finally came back, she said she was going out on lunch...

...

....

.....

THE FUCKING CLOCK SAID, '10:45!!!'

We ended up leaving after the woman didn't come back after a hour. Deciding that it wasn't worth it.

So here I am, with a stalker calling me, master, whilst going to the locker room before 3rd period starts. 

~ Time Skip ~

Once inside the locker room I start pulling my gym clothes out of my bag and I take off my shirt, afterwards I hear a squeal.

Kaneki: Uta?

I see Uta covering his hands and arms over his blushing (?) face.

Kaneki: What's wrong??

Uta: Master mustn't do that in front of his loyal servant..!

And it finally clicks, when I see the dent in the emo's jeans. A smirk tugs at the corners of my mouth as I walk up to the blushing black haired boy as a predator would do it's prey.

Kaneki: Then what loyal servant would you be if you didn't undress your master, for him?

Uta: W-W-What!?!!!!

He was a blubbering mess, even the tips of his ears were red.

Kaneki: You wouldn't make your master do it himself..Now would you?

Uta: Of course not, s-sire.

With shaky hands, Uta unbuttons and unzips my pants, then proceeds to go down on his knees and pull down my jeans.

Kaneki: I never thought I would see you in that position...

Uta: Wahhh!?!?!

Kaneki:..Nothing. I just didn't think of you as the submissive type but I guess, my assumptions were wrong.

Uta looks embarrassed at first but then turns to a one of determination which causes my own to become confused.

Uta: I would do anything for Master. So what position would you like me to be in?

Kaneki: Huh?!

Uta's face becomes a one of pleasure from Kaneki's confusion.

Uta grabs the clothed, now bulging erection from the boxers he has yet to take off of Kaneki.

Uta: Have you decided yet, Master?

Uta says, looking up at Kaneki as he takes out Kaneki's 11 inch out of his stained up with pre-cum boxers.

Kaneki: *Gasp* U-Uta! 

Uta: Yes, Master?

With a lick to Kaneki's erect member sends the white headed boy, thrusting his muscle towards the direction of Uta's mouth.

Uta: Master seems to be excited. I wonder why?

Kaneki: I-I want you to-!

Uta: You want me to what?

Uta asks, as he tightens his hold on the boy's member.

Kaneki: I want you to suck my co-awww!!!

Kaneki says, in one breath but is cut off by Uta's hot moist mouth around his appendage as his head drops back.

Kaneki: I fucking love- *gasp* -your mouth!

With that Uta's ears and tail pops out, Uta removes his mouth from my cock and rips off his clothes leaving him naked and leaking on the floor.

Uta: M-Master! P-Please stick your hard cock into my unworthy hole!

Kaneki: Your such a fucking slut.

Kaneki says as he's about to prepare the begging boy, when he's pushed down onto the floor and the head of his dick goes over something tight and warm. He hisses.

Kaneki: Fuck!!!

Uta: I-I can't wait, Master!! F-Forgive me!!!

He says, as he bounces off the white headed boy's cum leaking cock.

Kaneki grabs the back of Uta's head (the one by his neck (_ _).｡o○) and smashs their lips together as the other cries out in pleasure, but never in pain.

Kaneki: Your so fucking tight!!

Kaneki, exclaims.

Uta: Y-Your so much b-bigger th-than anyone else -Ahhhhh- that's been inside me!!

Kaneki thrusts up extra hard at Uta's last comment and turns the quivering boy onto his side with his right leg on top of Kaneki's shoulder.

Kaneki: Don't. Ever. Talk. About. Other. People. Than. Your. Master.

He commands the other boy, as he pounds harder into the pale boy's tightening hole.

Uta: Y-Yes, Master!

Uta screams, cumming all over his Master's face and with three finally thrusts the other is about to pull out.

Uta: I-Inside me! Please, Master!!!

Uta asks, beggingly, as the other finally shoved deeper inside the other and drains his cum inside the black haired boy.


	7. Physical Education

For the second time that day Kaneki carried Uta to the nurse's office and just left him not completely caring if it would hurt the others feelings but also, didn't know that it would.

The 3rd period bell was ringing and he quickly rushed inside the empty gymnasium, that only had a man with clipboard inside.

Kaneki: Huh...?

???: You must be the newbie. Come along, I'm your Coach as of now. 

Coach and I walked out of the school towards a large open field were everyone and I mean, everyone was located. There's at least 150 people in here and from what I heard from Hide, yesterday, our class was separated into 3 different classes since there wasn't enough space to harbour so many people. But, I didn't expect this many?!

Coach: Hey!

And I'll be damned if I didn't say if I wasn't so much of a calm and collected person, I would have jumped out of my skin and ran around the large expansion of the track.

That serious.

Everyone averted their attention directly at the sound of Coach's voice but then once seeing me...

Everyone (except the coach, Hide, and Kaneki): *Gasp*

They seemed to be no longer concerned about the coach but the white haired male.

#1 Boy: Look at his hair! It's beautiful!!!

#2 Boy: Do you think it's natural?!

#3 Boy: There's two ways to find out. One is to ask him and two can land me in jail, if he doesn't like-

That seemed to be the main topic of the conversations.

Coach: Ahem!!! Now! This is your new classmate! Treat him with respect!!! So no more murmuring!

#4 Boy: Wouldn't mind being his mate...

Coach: That's it! 10 laps around the track! All of you! Go!!!

Students: *Groans* 

They all run as fast as they can, which isn't very fast at all but one catches my attention, well...two.

One of them is Hide and the other is tall and muscular from what I can see.

Coach: Ah, I see you've taken notice of my two star athletes! But the others are just there, trying to be cute!!!

He says the last sentence extra loud so they can hear even from the next side of the field.

Coach: My other star athlete is out sick but he'll be back tomorrow and I'll put him back in shape!

He says, enthusiastically.

Coach: Now! Go on that track with the rest of them and give me your best! 10 laps, same for the rest!

He says, slapping my clothed ass.

I quickly take off into a sprint whilst taking off my shirt and throwing it in the direction of the seat I was on and head towards the track.

By now, once one of the boys (#1 Boy) in the back saw, they were flat on their face drooling and that seemed to lead the pack of them, stumbling. Yelling at the poor boy under them until they looked up at my passing figure.

#3 Boy: Holy..!

They all seemed entranced until they heard the screaming coach in the background. That was when they finally decided to get up and by then I was on the same lap as them but,   
ahead.

Hide: Glad to see you made it!

Hide says already breathless when I haven't even started to sweat yet.

But it's good to see things aren't awkward with us. I'm not good with clingy types.

And to his statement, I nod in acknowledgment and start running passing by the two star athletes, instantly.

Coach: Yes! Come on!! That's what I like to see! Smoke them, Kaneki! Woahhhhh!!!! And what about you all in the back! Put some more effort into it!!!!! Yes! Haha, that's my boy!

I'm not even related to him...?

I pass by the new person I now know as Amon from the screaming coach and Hide, again. Now on my final lap and them on their 6th. 

But just when I finished off Hide misses and losses his footing at the same time I'm passing the finish line and trips down Amon with him, leaving them groaning on the floor.

I run back to them and scoop their moaning bodies onto my shoulders and finish off their laps for them.

Coach: I knew I could count on you, son!

Again, not even close to related to this man.

Kaneki: If you don't mind I'm gonna take these two to the nurse's office.

Coach: Go, right ahead! You deserve a break!!

Completely forgetting my shirt, I effortlessly carry the two guys on my shoulders as they whimper in pain.


	8. Are you a Doctor Now?

Back for the third time today inside the Nurse's Office, I lay the barely conscious boys on beds and notice Uta is still here as I look through a manual on how to disinfect a cut on my phone.

Kaneki: Lazy ass.

I mumble under my breath. 

Uta mumbles something under his breath in his sleep that resembles a, 'yes.'

Kaneki: At least he knows his name.

Hide: Your so mean.

He says as he pulls himself up on his elbows.

Kaneki: I'm real.

Amon: Mmm.

Amon stirs, then finally sits up but I gently push him back onto the bed and get the supplies needed to make sure he doesn't get infected.

Hide: Why are you being so nice to him, and not me?!!

He says, whiningly.

Kaneki: Oh, shut up. 

I say as his face turns to one of hurt.

Kaneki: I'm coming to you next, just wait until I'm finish with him. His cuts seems to have gone deeper than yours.

His face instantly lights up at me trying to comfort him. And I was about to say something to him about being a lost puppy but...

Uta: Are you a doctor now, Master?

Kaneki: Huh!? Uta, when did you get up!?!

Uta: Doctor, my body's feeling wierd -he points to his lower regions- Can you help me?

He asks, seductively. My rod immediately standing up when he nips at my soft spot which is located underneath my Adam's Apple.

Kaneki: *Gasp!*

Hide: Uta?! What are you doing!!? And why are you calling Kaneki, Master?

Uta: You have no right to call Master by his first name! Your nothing to him!

I'm indicating jealousy, here.

Hide: Well, I was his first!!!

Strawberry blonde ears and a tail pop up and as if got shocked by lightening, spikes out whilst Hide hisses at the now neko, Uta.

Uta: Well, I'm his loyal servant!

Hide: Well, so am I!!! Isn't that right, Master?

Hide says, nipping at the skin of the left side of my neck.

Uta: No! I am his only servant!!!

Uta's black ears and tail now resembles Hide's static own. Uta then nips the right side of my neck and I moan out and grab onto the nearest thing I could grab at.

...

....

.....

Amon: *Gasp*

All the attention is now on the whimpering boy on the side of us.

Amon: Ka-Ka-Kaneki! Your *gasp* hand!!

He says, motioning towards the other end of the bed, where my hand is grasping the sheet, that's at least what I thought.

Hide: Kaneki-

Uta: Your-

Amon: Hand!

They say after I experiment and twist my hand in the sheets which causes the dark headed boy to thrust   
forward.

Kaneki: Hmm. I didn't expect you to cum so fast. Sorry.

I say as I look at the grey wet spot on the white sheets.

Everyone (except Kaneki): *Gasp*

Amon: I-I-It was m-my f-first time...I'm sorry!!!

He yells out, as tears start to form in his eyes whilst he tries to hide it with ducking his head in a bow.

Kaneki: Everyone! Out!

I say, startling the three. They all comply, without hesitation but just before Amon could get up, I push him right back down.


End file.
